User blog:HowStrongIs/Respect the Midgard Serpent (Marvel Comics)
The Midgard Serpent is (or was) Thor's destined enemy. On the day of Ragnarok, the Serpent and Thor were meant to slay each other in combat. Before this Ragnarok could occur, however, Thor slayed the Serpent in combat, smashing himself into paste in the process. Later the Serpent was resurrected just before Earth was destroyed in an Incursion, though he was once again slain before he could do any real damage, this time by Freyja. ---- Thor Vol. 1 #200 Note, all of the feats in this issue are a vision of a Ragnarok that never came to pass. Their authenticity is dubious. *The Serpent is immune to blades, the Warriors Three shattering their swords on his hide *The Serpent can tank blasts from Mjolnir, Thor saying that the hammer doesn't have enough power to kill him *Thor will have to fight as has never been fought before in order to defeat the Serpent Thor Vol. 1 #272 *Thor immensely struggles to lift the Serpent, and yes that was the Serpent, not a cat Thor Vol. 1 #273 *Hymir claims the Serpent is too huge and strong for even Thor to handle Thor Vol. 1 #277 *The Serpent will take down all of Asgard in its death throes Thor Vol. 1 #278 *The Serpent melts a boulder with eye beams, then takes down a half-power Thor in one strike *Thor at half-power can't even knick the Serpent's skin with a blade *Red Norvell is able to hurt, but not defeat, the Serpent, who Thor claims will eventually destroy Asgard *Thor strikes a weakened Serpent harder than he's ever struck before, hard enough to shake mountains and turn towers to dust, yet even then Thor cannot slay it Thor Vol. 1 #327 Note, the Serpent is in his ethereal form here. These feats, and his apparent size, are done with his magic, not physical strength. *The Serpent wraps himself around the Earth, causing earthquakes, landslides, and floods on every continent *The Serpent begins to crush the Earth, causing more disasters around the world *As soon as Thor pulls the Serpent off the Earth, all the disasters caused by it end Thor Vol. 1 #379 *The Serpent can use illusion magic, appearing in the guise of Fin Fang Foom *Thor, once more, immensely struggles to lift even a portion of the Midgard Serpent Thor Vol. 1 #380 *The Serpent rising shakes hills, which then break under him *The Serpent takes a hit from Thor, though he yells in pain from the impact *Thor throws Mjolnir at the Serpent, the Serpent survives the hit, though he reels in pain *Thor and the Serpent strike at each other as hard as they can, Thor kills the Serpent, though Thor's body is reduced to pulp in the process The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition Vol. 1 #18 *The Serpent is stronger than Thor, can stop time for non-Asgardians by manifesting on Earth, has venom lethal to Asgardian gods, and is invisible and intangible to humans in his ethereal form Thor Vol. 1 #487 *Using his great size, the Serpent smashes some boats *The insides of the Serpent are durable enough to take strikes from Thor *The internal gasses of the Serpent are noxious enough to knock out Thor Thor Vol. 1 #488 *Beta Ray Bill tears open the Serpent from the outside *The hole Beta Ray Bill tore open regenerates before he can take Thor out of him Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update Vol. 1 #1 *The Serpent can change size and shape, given time he could also conceivably destroy the Earth, he can also fly between Mach 2 and Mach 22 Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol. 1 #15 *The Serpent's venom is fatal to gods, not even the Enchantress can heal it *As to be expected, the Serpent is bulletproof, Loki also claims it can crack the world like an egg *Freyja kills the Serpent, though she has to sacrifice herself to do so Category:Blog posts Category:Respect Threads